Monologo
by Nanashi The Lord of the Sky
Summary: Natsu se encuentra con Zeref y este como buen villano que es no se da a esperar para empezar a monologar pero quien hubiera dicho que Natsu se quedaria quietesito escuchandolo y como no el aburrimiento le lleva a descubrir el secreto mas pervertido del oscuro mago y el cual le ocasiono la derrota permanente:este fic no contiene yaoi solo una gran tonteria que espero los haga reir


Nanashi: espero que lo disfruten ni la mas jodida idea de porque estoy haciendo esto. Todo se ha hecho con la intención de hacer reir no para insultar al personaje favorito de alguien (Lo digo porque insultare a cierto villano de manga pero solo durante una oración)

Rated:M por causa de que se hace mención de cierto genero no aptos para menores junto con varias palabras que son inapropiadas

Disclaimer:Fairy Tail no me pertenece

Advertencia:si no estas al corriente del manga quizas no entiendas donde esta sucediendo todo esto pero no importa el contexto solo importa las escenas

* * *

Natsu habia encontrado Zeref en el gremio Tartaros y mientras Zeref como todo buen villano se habia puesto a monologar sobre lo poderosos que eran sus creaciones, de como seria la batalla final y todas esas mierdas

"Hay este tio no va para de decir tonterias nunca. Me esta hartando mas que ese villano de manga con pinta de puto ¿Como se llamaba? A sí Aizen. Enserio amigo ya entendí eres jodidamente fuerte no necesitas andar remarcando tanto tu punto"

Natsu mientras Zeref se habia puesto a monologar se puso a buscar con la mirada en Tartaros algo que lo entretuviese y no encontro nada

"Es raro este hijo de puta, enserio que no necesita agua o algo para seguir hablando"

-Y como iba diciendo...¿Natsu Dragneel estas escuchandome verdad?-pregunto Zeref mientras arqueaba una ceja

-Si, si. Dominación mundial. Eres infinitamente poderoso. Te detengo o destruyes el mundo ¿Ya empezamos a pelear o todavia te falta algo?-dijo Natsu mientras le apuntaba con la espada

-Se que todo lo que dijiste lo has improvisado así que aquí vamos de nuevo..-dijo Zeref volviendo a relatar mientras Natsu estaba queriendo arrancarse la cabeza con la espada pero mientras volvia a ignorar al mago mas malvado noto algo sobre saliendo de su toga. era una hoja de papel. Rapidamente ya que Zeref estaba mas ocupado en hablar ni siquiera noto cuando Natsu con velocidad de rayo le saco lo que sobresalia. Era un manga que consistia en puras hojas sueltas y mientras Zeref hablaba Natsu se puso a organizarlas por numero (ignorando las imagenes) de forma que pudiese leer tranquilo mientras Zeref se ocupaba de hacer su monologo

"Así que el infeliz aparte de crear demonios ha creado un manga veamos como va"

Natsu comenzo a ojear el manga tranquilamente y parecia una historia bastante dulce he inocente hasta que llego a la pagina 8

-Mierda-solto Natsu mientras miraba el manga y avanzo una pagina mas y se encontro con otra imagen impresionante-Doble mierda-

y así continuo el Dragon Slayer mientras Zeref seguia tranquilito con su monologo hasta que Natsu arrojo su septimo "mierda" mientras iba en la pagina 15

-Natsu ya se que mi monologo es impresionante pero ¡Mierda!¡Ya deja de gritar eso que me lo arruinas!-dijo Zeref quien habia tenido los ojos cerrados hasta hace un momento y los abrio solo para poder recriminarle al pelirosa y cuando poso su mirada en el se dio cuenta de que estaba leyendo algo

-¿Que estas leyendo?-pregunto Zeref curioso mientras por precaución metio la mano en su toga y al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando puso cara de panico absoluto

"¡MIERDA NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE YO EL MAGO MAS MALVADO Y PODEROSO HAYA SIDO ROBADO POR EL DRAGON SLAYER MAS ESTUPIDO! ¿O SI?"

-¡¿Natsu que estas leyendo?!-pregunto Zeref igual de aterrado

-¡Jojojo!¡¿Quien hubiera dicho que el mago mas malvado de todos tuviese esta clase gustos?!¡Y PARA COLMO QUE LOS DIBUJE Y ESCRIBA!-dijo Natsu con malicia

-Natsu devuelveme eso y les dejare a todos via libre para no morir por parte de Tartaros-dijo Zeref mientras ponia la mejor cara de seriedad que podia pero esta era arruinada por su miedo

-Claro que te lo devolvere-dijo Natsu con tranquilidad-¡PERO DESPUES DE MOSTRARSELO A LA MAESTRA MAVIS!-

-¡NATSU NO SEAS HIJO DE PUTA Y DAME ESO!¡DEBES DE QUERER ALGO A CAMBIO!¡TE DARE LO QUE SEA PERO NO LE ENSEÑES MI MANGA A MAVIS!-

-¿Lo que sea? Que tal sellar a todos tus demonios para siempre y regresar a la siesta que te estabas tomando en la isla Tenrou y no volver a meterte con los problemas que tenga el mundo-

-¡Eso nunca!-

-¡EN ESE CASO LE DIRE A MAVIS QUE APARTE DEL MAS MALVADO MAGO TAMBIEN ERES EL MAS GRANDE DIBUJANTE DE HENTAI LOLICON!¡Y PARA PONERLE LA CEREZA AL PASTEL LE MOSTRARE DE LA PAGINA 8 A LA 15 ¿POR CIERTO CUAL CREES QUE SERA SU REACCION AL VER QUE LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE ESTE MANGA LUCEN EXACTAMENTE COMO TU Y ELLA?-

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!¡MALDITO SEAS TU!¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!-maldijo Zeref mientras soltaba una onda oscura

-Amigo si me atacas podrias destruir tu manga-dijo Natsu y Zeref se detuvo

-Vamos Natsu no se lo muestres te lo ruego-dijo Zeref el mas tenebroso mago el cual ahora se estaba arrodillando ante el Dragon Slayer

-Ya sabes lo que quiero damelo y luego yo te devolvere tu manga-

-No puedo creer que yo he sido derrotado de esta forma tan ridicula-dijo Zeref con lagrimas en los ojos mientras de un solo movimiento desvanecia todo el oscuro gremio junto con sus miembros

-Listo ¿Ahora me regresas mi manga?-dijo Zeref

-Despues de que regresemos a la isla Tenrou-dijo Natsu y así sucedio ambos subieron a una nave que habia cerca y se dirigieron a la isla Tenrou y apenas pusieron un pie en el suelo avanzaron hasta la sombra de un arbol en medio de la isla y Zeref se acosto a dormir pero primero Natsu le metio su manga en la toga. Y así fue como el oscuro mago, misterioso, longevo, siniestro, tenebroso y recien descubierto amante del lolicon Zeref fue derrotado por Natsu el gran Dragon Slayer.

FIN

Moraleja:Nunca hagan un monologo tan largo que le den al heroe tiempo para encontrar algo con que chantajearlos

* * *

Al que haya leido esto espero que entienda que no lo escribi para insultar a nadie. Todo fue hecho con intención humoristica y si es que alguien se ha sentido ofendido le pido muchisimas disculpas solo intentaba hacer reir no hacer enojar

Zeref:En mi defensa no estoy seguro de que mi manga califique como Lolicon considerando que ambos tenemos como mas de 1000 años

Nanashi:pero Mavis tiene el cuerpo de una niña así que si lo hace

Zeref:MALDITO SEAS NANASHI

Nanashi:bueno me voy de aqui antes de que me asesinen. Chaito


End file.
